Sweet Like Honey
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Nobody would know this about the Ice Princess Haruka. Except Makoto, the only person able to cut through the icy forest of sapphires. Nobody would know this. Fem!HaruxMakoto.
1. The Hearttrob and The Ice Princess

AN: MakoHaru is my Kryptonite. And Fem!Haru needs more love.

In any universe, I really like Uke!Haru and Tsundere!Haru too.

'Nuff said.

Summary: Nobody would know this about the Ice Princess Haruka. Except Makoto, the only person able to cut through the icy forest of sapphires. Nobody would know this.

Sweet Like Honey

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Heartthrob and The Ice Princess

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eighteen year old Makoto Tachibana was Iwatobi High's Heartthrob. With his piercing jade green eyes, olive green hair, gentle kind smile, and those hard abs and muscles – he was definitely at the top of the food chain. Good looks and a likeable personality would get him nowhere in life – especially when he's aiming for Tokyo U once he graduates. He had to be on top and being a top student just added to his desirable qualities, making him scorching hot and untouchable.

Makoto was tall and at times – that intimidated people besides his muscular build, he was the nicest guy and with such a reputation, behind closed doors and empty hallways, no one would suspect how much of a heartbreaker he truly was.

Makoto sighed, he hated having to be the bad guy but he already had someone special. Today was no different than his usual daily school day routine. Classes have been out for about twenty minutes already when he took the confession letter he had kept on his desk all day, taking the letter and his backpack, he made his way out to meet this girl.

Right on time, he found the girl looking down as if finding the floor to be much more interesting than looking directly at him approach her. He didn't recognize her but by the color of her school bow – he could tell she was a first year.

The girl fumbled with her fingers, twirling her hair around as Makoto patiently gave her time to calm down. "T-T-Tachibana-kun" The girl stuttered as she quickly bowed, "Please go out with me!" She nearly yelled in a panicked shrill as Makoto politely tried not to cringe at her voice.

"Please look up at me" He softly asked as the girl did as she was told.

Her face reminded Makoto of a tomato, smiling kindly he spoke up, "You're very brave to confess to me and it makes me happy. I feel so honored to be liked so much but you see," Makoto paused as he lifted her chin up with a finger, feeling her heat radiate to him, "I already have someone very, very special to me so as much as I'd like to go out with you – I don't think she would like that very much. You're cute so I'm sure there'll be a guy out there who'll return your feelings, but that guy isn't me. I'm sorry" Makoto leaned down, taking her hand in his and placed a gentle feathery kiss on top, his lips brushing slightly against her shaking pale knuckles as he secured his backpack on one shoulder and made his way out.

As kind and gentle as his nature was, Makoto's words pierced the girl, and all the girls he's rejected for that matter. No one could figure out who his special girl even was but they didn't care too much to find out, figuring she was probably in college and older than him as the rumors between the rejected girls started to grow and circle around their little group. The girl cried and quickly ran away, he was so kind and gentle but Makoto was a heartbreaker. No matter how nice he had rejected her – it still hurt.

Makoto shook his head and tried to forget about his most recent rejection as he made his way to the swimming club. Smiling warmly, right on cue – he found the person he was looking for as they swam closer to the edge. "How did I know, I would find you here swimming?" Makoto teased as he leaned down and offered a hand.

She took his hand and rolled her eyes, "I'm always here after school swimming, idiot"

"Haru-chan, you're so mean!" Makoto whined as he gripped her hand, squeezing it and pulling her into him. She squirmed in his arms as he nuzzled her neck lovingly, "I'm getting your uniform wet, dummy. You'll smell like chlorine" She sternly lectured as Makoto chuckled, "I think I'll live" He said as he held her.

Haru-chan was his very, very special girl.

Seventeen year old Haruka Nanase was Iwatobi High's Ice Princess. With her deep sapphire blue eyes, long black hair, permanent scowl, and tiny waist – she was a rare beauty. She was lean, with a swimmer's body, and a personality that made her mysterious. Haruka wasn't social and she had no female friends. She was quiet, reserved, aloof, and most of all – honest. She was blunt and direct, not one for small talk or making long winded stories to get to her point.

She was a top student and the only girl in the swimming club. She fought her way in, to be allowed as a member knowing it was an all-boys swimming club. She didn't care – she only cared about the water. Her passion for the water went beyond the normal love someone had for swimming. She was always ready to jump in, always wearing her swimsuit underneath her school uniform. Much to Makoto's dismay most of the time when he wasn't fast enough to stop her.

Her quirks made her interesting and the object of half of her classmates' affection. She never reciprocated any of them. Haruka wasn't the nicest person and she definitely wasn't the most patient – on the outside. Anyone who didn't know her well would assume things. She was an ice princess and a rare snowflake within a tundra. Blending in but not quite. Her cold nature made her unique; different and yet guys seemed to like her. The ones rejected by her would say otherwise.

On the inside, Haruka was just like any girl. She too had feelings and liked cute small and girly things. She liked them just as much as she liked gross things like horror films and gutting a fish – her favorite being mackerel. On the inside, some tiny, tiny part of Haruka did feel bad for rejecting all those who confessed but none of them were her type. She already had someone very, very special to her.

Haruka whimpered, wanting to escape Makoto's warmth. She loved it when he was affectionate but not in public where someone could see them - especially at school. Their reputations would be ruined. A gentle giant like Makoto – the school's heartthrob and the cold heartless – ice princess Haruka were not a part of the same social cliques. As stupid as school stereotypes and cliques were – they were labeled and placed in such.

"Makoto, someone might see us" Haruka whispered, feeling a warmth pool up in her cheeks.

"Don't care, it's after school" He whispered back, leaning down and gently brushing his lips against hers.

"Girls wouldn't like you anymore if they saw you with me" Haruka reasoned as she felt the smile on Makoto's lips, "I only care about what you like" He silenced her with a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Haruka moaned as the kiss deepened, getting lost in her own world where it was just the two of them.

Haruka and Makoto.

No one else.

Makoto's hands gently stayed in their place, still on her waist as his thumbs softly made circles on her cold wet clothed skin. Haruka slowly pulled away when she heard a can rolling. "Did you hear that?" She asked, a little panic rising in her voice of being found. She didn't care who found her – it was Makoto she was worried about.

"It was probably the wind" He tried to reassure her as he held her hand, "Let's go home"

Haruka turned left and right but saw no one or anything, sighing, she nodded and agreed, "Okay"

In the distance, a looming shadow made a mad dash away from the scene. Their head reeling in giddy excitement from their new discovery.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Nanase-senpai, p-p-please, g-g-go out with me!" A second year stuttered as he trembled, legs turning like jelly, sweating bullets as he bowed down and held his confession letter up to her.

Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, she could never catch a break, even this early in the morning. Makoto picked her up from her house as they held hands and walked to school together. A block away from nearing the school grounds, they parted ways but not before having one last goodbye kiss. Once she was situated in class, she found a confession letter asking her to meet them in the hall before class would start. Sighing, she obliged. Rejecting them in person seemed _nicer _than giving them hope just because she didn't show up at the said appointed time.

Now Haruka stood in front of yet another confession. She thought they were all pathetic, she'd figured by now that they would have learned. She wasn't interested.

"Look at me, the floor can't speak" She said as the boy slowly looked up.

Haruka held her cold stance as she spoke up again, "I can't go out with you. You're not my type" Blunt and simple – Haruka made her way back to class, walking away and leaving the dejected boy all alone.

Inside the classroom, Haruka sat down in her seat, elbows on her desk as she looked out the window. She could feel Makoto's eyes boring into her back but she couldn't look at him. They had reputations and images to keep up, no matter how badly she wanted to be like any other girl in her class with their boyfriend. To joke around and steal each other's pencils playfully, to pass each other notes, to secretly hold hands and eat their lunch together in class. She couldn't do that, not freely.

After a while Haruka couldn't feel Makoto watching her as the day went by in a blur. During lunch she found yet another note, hidden on her desk that she didn't seem to see earlier. Reading the note, she was asked to help her swim club outside. Shrugging the odd note, she stood up and went to go see what they needed. They never asked her for any help in anything, or at least not in notes addressed to her during class.

Makoto stayed inside the classroom helping some guys out with organizing the classroom cleaning duties schedule sheet. He watched as Haruka left her seat and made her way out, he figured she was probably hungry. They had a busy lunch hour so they didn't get to eat. Once Haruka was out of the class, the guys started to laugh as they shoved each other playfully and began their conversation.

"Man can you believe the Ice Princess? I saw her reject that second year!"

"Ha! I don't even know why anyone even bothers with her, she has no heart!"

"I heard she has no soul and to keep herself alive and young – she sacrifices virgins and drinks their blood!"

"Pfft. I bet she's a virgin herself! No one would want a cold bitch like her!"

Makoto gritted his teeth as he heard all the negative comments the guys he was helping out were making about his girlfriend.

"What about you, Tachibana-kun?" One guy asked.

Another guy jumped in, smacking the other guy in the back of the head, "Don't be stupid! Tachibana-kun would _never_ be interested in the Ice Witch!"

Makoto calmed down and stayed silent, he nodded and responded with a simple, "Right"

If only they could see the real Haruka. She was beautiful and radiant. She was hard and unique like a sapphire. She was the kindest, selfless person Makoto knew. She was an angel. _His _angel. On second thought, maybe he didn't want anyone to know the real Haruka. People just naturally assumed Haruka was _this_ type of person due to her personality. She just had a hard time expressing herself with people. Makoto liked being the only person who knew the real Haruka.

He felt special.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Haruka entered the swimming club, note addressed to her in her hand as she struggled to find the light switch. She hated how dark the club room was. Once she managed to find the switch, she flicked it on and found herself surrounded by girls. Most were third years like herself while others were second years.

Crossing her arms, she crumpled up the note and shook her head. She figured something was suspicious about the note. "So nice of you to join us, Nanase-senpai" One girl – she seemed to be the ring leader of the little pathetic clown group.

"What do you want? The swim club is a sacred place" Haruka coldly lectured as she narrowed her eyes. The swim club and the pool were not places people wanted to mess with – especially not when Haruka was around.

The girl laughed and rolled her eyes, "Please, this place is filthy. Even the rats won't hang around"

"Then why are you still here?" Haruka bit back as the girl gritted her teeth, snapping her fingers as taller third year girls – the ones in the Japanese archery club grabbed a hold of Haruka's arms.

Haruka winced in pain as the tall girls gripped her arms tightly. Even Makoto was never like this with her, never treated her roughly. He was aware of his strength but these girls, these girls were aware and enjoyed seeing the pain they caused to others.

"You're the sick one you Ice Witch. Water is _nothing_" The girl laughed as she watched Haruka flinch at her words, continuing she pointed a finger at her, "I'll cut to the chase since I can't stand being in here any longer. Thanks to you and your evil spell – all the boys are wrapped around your pretty little tiny ice cold finger. None of us can even get them to notice us all because of you! I don't see what they even see in you! You're short! Your waist is tiny, your breasts are nonexistent, you look frail and you have no heart!"

Haruka just stared at the girl, "Are you done?" she asked as the girl looked at her incredulously. She was now convinced that Haruka had no soul. Even when someone was chewing her out – she didn't even seem to be moved emotionally!

"Go back to hell, you demon!" The girl cried out as grew flustered in anger. Snapping her fingers, a second year girl stood by her side in a second as she handed the third year ring leader a blue bucket.

Haruka stayed silent as she watched the girl. She knew what was coming and she was ready. Haruka was not weak and she would normally fight back but this time, this time she was out numbered. One to twelve girls surrounding her – the odds were against her.

"This is a warning, stop eating people's hearts you demonic beast!" The girl yelled as she threw the blue bucket of soapy dirty water at Haruka. The girl ordered for another bucket with a snap of her fingers but this time, this time it was worse. The sharp fish bones pricked at her skin as the fish water and guts splashed her.

Haruka closed her eyes and coughed as the girls all soon filed out leaving her in the dark as they turned off the lights. Their mocking laughter echoing in the distance as Haruka's knees trembled, weakening, she fell to the cold wooden floor.

Haruka never showed weakness. Shaking from her cold wet clothes, she sat on the floor as she took off her school uniform's jacket and hooked her arms under her bent knees, hugging herself she softly cried.

Haruka never showed weakness but there were times when she wished Makoto was there holding her.

She wasn't a bad person. She didn't eat hearts. She wasn't cold. She had a soul.

"Makoto..." Haruka cried as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Makoto sighed, exhausted from helping out the guys organize the cleaning schedule sheet. Leaning his back against his chair he heard the bell ring as he saw a group of third years enter the classroom. He didn't see Haruka. Wondering where she was, he frowned when she never came in as the day went on.

After school, packing up his things from his desk, Makoto heard a girl from his class giggling as she talked to her friend. "We got the Ice Witch good!" She giggled as her friend joined in and happily nodded.

Makoto's heart skipped a beat as he gripped onto his backpack and ran. He heard someone call out his name as he ignored them, he had to find Haruka!

Running his fingers through his hair, Makoto tried to remember what happened before Haruka left the room, he remembered she had a note in her hand as she walked out. Who would call her or more importantly, _where_?

Makoto decided to check the swim club first, he knew he could always find her there. He stopped running when he found a broom stick lodged into the doors of the swim club. Narrowing his eyes, he didn't like the feeling he was getting as he tried to take a steady breath and tried to calm himself down. He was getting worried as he took the wooden stick, dislodging it from the door and threw it. Opening the doors, he was welcomed by a pitch dark room.

"Haruka?" He called out as he patted the wall trying to find the light switch.

Hearing a soft sniffle, Makoto frowned, was she crying? It broke his heart. He hated seeing Haruka cry. She rarely did so but when she did - it pained him.

"D-D-Don't turn the light on!" He heard her squeak out.

"Haru-chan, I can't see where you are if you're in the dark!" Makoto tried to reason as he heard her cry harder. Makoto was worried and desperate to ease her pain as he found the switch and flicked it. Makoto's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Fish bones and guts sprawled on the floor with a pool of dirty water with soapsuds. Haruka sat in a corner, arms wrapped around her knees as her long black hair hid her face like a curtain. She cried and violently shook as Makoto rushed to her side.

"Haruka!" Makoto's voice panicky as he quickly took off his school uniform's jacket and threw it somewhere in the room. He hugged Haruka as she slowly unwound her arms from herself and gripped onto him.

"Makoto" Haruka cried as she held onto him. "Makoto" She cried as Makoto tried to calm her shaking.

"Shh, shh, it's okay now. I'm here. I'm here" Makoto soothed as he placed soft kisses on her forehead.

"I want to go home" Haruka whispered, placing her head in the crook of Makoto's neck.

Makoto nodded as Haruka pulled away. Makoto got up and offered his hand as Haruka took it, she was shaking from how cold she was as her heavy uniform dripped. Her white school shirt stained with dirt and fish blood, her skirt sticking to her like a second skin. Haruka wrapped her arms around herself as Makoto grabbed his school jacket and placed it on Haruka's shoulders to cover her now see-through blouse. She gripped onto the jacket as Makoto walked out with her, turning off the swim club's light and closing the door.

"Can you spend the night with me?" Haruka softly asked as Makoto stopped moving, blushing he thought about it. The last time they had a sleepover was when they were kids. Sure Haruka would stay the night and help Makoto babysit his kid siblings but then she would leave whenever Makoto's parents would come home. It wasn't that his parents didn't trust him – it was that they liked to constantly tease him. Especially his mom.

Haruka wasn't weak, if anything, she was the one always protecting Makoto when they were kids. Always holding his hand when he was scared or throwing rocks at the kids bullying him for having 'cooties' just because his best friend was a girl.

Makoto knew that these girls went too far when they used water, Haruka's love and passion against her. He knew that she needed comfort and most of all – love. Haruka waited with silently pleading big blue eyes, her sapphire orbs piercing into Makoto's heart as he nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll stay the night"

In the distance, a shadow watched as they soon left the scene.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Haruka did her normal routine laps in the pool as the guys were wrapping up, getting out and heading to the showers. Resurfacing from the water, Haruka usually found Makoto waiting for her but this time, the hand reaching out to her was smaller. Looking up she saw the face of possibly, her _only _friend and fellow swim team member – Nagisa.

"Good job today, Haru-chan!" Nagisa smiled at her, offering his hand to her as she took it being pulled up. "Where's Mako-chan today? Is he running late to pick you up?" He asked as Haruka stiffened.

Her skin prickled, feeling the goosebumps rising as her heart caught in her throat. How would he know about that? No one ever stayed long enough to catch a glimpse of them together. Haruka calmed herself down as she tried to appear as passive as ever, "Why would Tachibana-kun wait for me? We're not friends" Haruka lied as Nagisa rolled his eyes, elbowing Haruka on the side playfully, "C'mon Haru-chan! Don't be mean, I thought we were friends! Friends can tell each other anything! And I mean _anything. _I've seen you with Mako-chan and I don't think that was a simple greeting's kiss!" Nagisa winked.

Haruka sighed and walked away, taking her towel she was about to enter the girls locker room to take a shower when Nagisa stopped her. "I know Haru-chan isn't an Ice Princess!" He yelled.

"No, because I'm an Ice _Witch_" Haruka corrected.

Nagisa ran up to her, holding her arms as he shook his head, "No, Haruka isn't ice. She's water. She's loving, caring, nurturing, and selfless and she's a dear friend! Haru-chan, it's okay to admit you have a boyfriend, you deserve to be happy!"

Haruka wanted to smile and thank him but she wasn't exactly expressive, at least not around anyone who wasn't Makoto. "I'm not embarrassed" She huffed, crossing her arms, "You're sworn to secrecy" She warned him as Nagisa smiled and hugged her, "I knew it! I promise I won't tell anyone! You can count on me!"

Haruka hoped. Makoto was her boyfriend and Nagisa was her only friend. She didn't have many in her life but she gave them her full and complete trust.

"So, have you two gone far?" Nagisa asked.

Haruka titled her head, raising a questioning eyebrow at him as Nagisa sighed and winked, "You know, more than kissed? You know, the _deed" _

Haruka finally understood as she tried hard to hide her blush. Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "That's none of your concern" Nagisa bit his bottom lip as his eyes watered, trying to beg and give her the puppy dog look that he knew she hated. Haruka could've lied and said she has just to amuse Nagisa and get him off her case but she didn't like being dishonest. She believed in the truth.

Nagisa patiently waited for her answer when Haruka simply walked away and entered the girl's locker room. "That's so mean, Haru-chan!" Nagisa cried out outside the door as Haruka smirked and took her shower.

Dressed and ready to head home, Haruka walked out of the locker room when she saw Makoto running, making his way to her as he abruptly stopped, nearly collapsing on her as he steadied himself and regained balance. "What's the hurry?" She asked.

Makoto tried to catch his breath as he hunched over, his hands on bent knees as he panted. "I'm… I'm… ahh… so… haa… sorry, H-H-Haru-chan! W-Worked called, t-they haa… wanted me to ahh… go in early right after school b-but I-I-I haa… told them ahh… I had to go pick up my girlfriend. I… I…" Makoto wheezed, "I took a break"

A smile touched Haruka's lips as she waited until Makoto was back to normal. Taking his hand, she tip toed to gain an inch and kissed his cheek, "Risking your part time job for me, idiot" Haruka lightly scolded as she lightly hit his head with a soft fist. Makoto chuckled and laced their fingers together.

"People do crazy things when they're in love" Makoto whispered.

Haruka blushed and hid her red face with her bangs, looking down on the ground as Makoto happily walked her home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mom, do you think… I could go to Sapporo during winter break? For a week?" Makoto asked at the dinner table.

Mrs. Tachibana set her wooden spoon down as she turned around and looked over the counter dividing the kitchen and dining room. "Alone?" She asked.

Makoto blushed and hesitated with his words, "Well, n-no. I-I… want to take Haruka"

"Just the two of you?" She asked as Makoto gulped and nodded.

"Should your mother and I be concerned? Do we need to provide you with any necessary items?" Mr. Tachibana asked as he flipped the page of his newspaper.

"D-D-Dad!" Makoto yelled, mortified. He wasn't like that! He could control himself and his teenage hormones!

"You're eighteen, Makoto. Haruka is seventeen and you two have been inseparable since Haruka was born. Best friends or not, you're still a boy and she's still a girl" Mrs. Tachibana smiled and continued, "I just want you two to be ready to give me grandchildren, not take on the responsibility if you two aren't ready yet, we say this because we care dear"

"M-M-Mom!" Makoto yelled, his soul ready to escape his body.

His parents were embarrassing him and he didn't know how much he could handle. He was just glad that Ren and Ran, his little brother and sister were staying the night over with a friend.

"I'm not planning anything! It's not a romantic getaway, I just want to give Haru-chan a nice Christmas present" Makoto blushed as his mom giggled, his dad chuckling and joining in – finding their son's embarrassment amusing.

"You can go to Sapporo but we're not providing you with any money" Mr. Tachibana said, Makoto nodded, knowing all too well how much his dad believed in the value of yen and how it didn't just grow on trees.

"I know, I plan to pay for the trip fully by myself. I've been saving up since I got the part time job at the grocery store" Makoto assured his parents he had everything planned and covered as he excused himself and went to go tell Haruka knowing that she was probably still up and awake.

Makoto knew that Haruka rarely answered the front door as he made his way to the back and softly knocked. Haruka yawned and opened the door, her hair disheveled as she yawned again and wiped away the little tired tears with the back of her hand. She wore simple little gray shorts, a long orange shirt that belonged to Makoto, and white socks. "Is the neighborhood on fire?" She asked, yawning again.

Makoto leaned down and kissed her forehead, a sleepy Haruka was always adorable. "I have a question to ask you" He said.

Haruka stepped back to allow him in as he walked inside, closing the door, she turned around and titled her head, "I don't feel the oceans tectonic plates colliding and moving. I want to sleep so hurry up and ask me" Haruka grumpily yawned.

Makoto chuckled and nodded, "Do you want to go to Sapporo with me?"

Haruka was falling over, sleepy as her back settled on the wall for support. Makoto's question slowly processed in her head as her eyes shot up awake. By the time she realized what his question was asking, Makoto had her caged into the wall. His strong arms on either side of her as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "My parents are okay with this. We have the entire week to ourselves, just you and me"

Makoto's hot breath made her shiver, turning her head to the side, Haruka bit her bottom lip, trying not to show her blush to him, "P-P-Pervert" Haruka stuttered as Makoto chuckled, taking advantaged of her exposed neck as his lips lightly trailed down.

Haruka closed her eyes, her knees growing weak and turning into jelly, her hands holding onto his waist for support. It didn't help much when she could feel all that hard muscle hidden underneath his thin cotton shirt.

Pulling back, Makoto looked directly into dark sapphire eyes, "I wouldn't do anything unless you wanted me to, you know that Haruka" His jade orbs held so much honesty. Haruka nodded as she gripped onto his green shirt and pulled him closer to her, crashing her lips with his, he moaned at the sudden impact when Haruka just as quickly pulled away, "I know" She panted, "It's not you I'm worried about"

Makoto deeply blushed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Tsundere Haruka is just too cute. Haru still lives alone, just saying that in case anyone was wondering.

Nagisa was their 'stalker' if that wasn't clear also.

What will happen in Sapporo? Huhuhu. You'll see~ Until next time!

I also have other MakoHaru fics I'm currently working on. Shonen-ai. One that is a one-shot and will be posted up soon. The other – still undecided whether or not it should be multi-chap or just a really long one-shot. lol.

Anyways, anyone watch ep.12 yet? I loved the "See You Next Summer" End Card – it was so cute! Nice to see them all on it~

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, and Nagisa Hazuki – FREE! is owned by Kyoto Animation.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


	2. Sapphires, Jades, and Melted Rubies

AN: Thank you so much for the follows but most of all your reviews! Reviews let me know your wonderful feedback; what you liked, what you think will happen next, or just a general insight!

Happy reading~

Sapphires, Jades, and Melted Rubies

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Makoto and Haruka arrived in Sapporo safely and tired. Finding their hotel, they entered as Makoto went to the main desk to sign in and get their key. The manager winked when he handed Makoto the keys to the room, telling him that they've upgraded their room at no extra cost. Thanking the kind man, Makoto and Haruka took their bags upstairs. Finding their room, Makoto opened the door to find a dim lighted room from candles with rose petals on the king sized bed. Mortified to see that they were upgraded to the Honeymoon Suite, he immediately dropped his bags. _

_Haruka walked in and smirked, "Fancy" She commented as she jumped onto the bouncy mattress and sat down. "H-H-H-Haru-chan! You're okay with this?!" Makoto squeaked. _

_Haruka nodded, "The bed is big enough. If its Makoto, then it's okay" She smiled and picked a rose petal from the bed. "It's not like you're a pervert who'll take advantage of me, right?" She teased, enjoying seeing her boyfriend's face turn pale and then recolor with the brightest shade of red. His green eyes looked gorgeous in the dim lighted room… Haruka shook her head and waited for him to compose. _

_Snapping out of his fear of the romantic room, Makoto whined, "Haru-chan! You're so mean!" _

_Finally settling down as their tired muscles begged for sleep, they finished unpacking. Haruka entered the bathroom to change. _

_Zipping his backpack he brought, Makoto felt something squared and pointing out of one pocket. Taking the thing out, he nearly died. In his backpack was a little box of condoms, something he thought he'd never see. The box had a sticky note attached from his parents. He should have seen this coming, they were, after all asking him before the trip if they needed to provide him with anything. _

_Unsticking the sticky note from the box, he read the little "Play safe" note his dad left him and the little 'Xoxoxo' at the end from his mom. Slumping down against the bed, Makoto held the little embarrassing box in his hands as he bent his knees and hid his red hot burning face. _

"_Makoto" Haruka called out, opening the bathroom's door, "Which side of the bed do you want?" _

_Makoto jolted at the sound of Haruka's voice as he quickly shot up and tried to hide the box of condoms somewhere where he knew she wouldn't dare look. She'd think he was a pervert for sure! _

_His panicking accomplished nothing as he rolled around the soft carpet floor. Haruka reentered the room wearing a simple powder blue baby doll nightgown. Makoto forgot about his worries as he stared at his girlfriend. Haruka always wore old shorts and long shirts he'd given her as her pajamas but seeing her in something a bit more girly had Makoto instantly blushing. She looked adorable and also… hot. _

_Haruka crossed her arms over her chest when she saw the box he was trying to hide, "Super pervert" She huffed and walked over him to get to her side of the bed. _

"_Haru-chan!" Makoto cried. _

Haruka sat at her desk, staring out the window like always. Her mind miles away as she thought back on what happened during their trip to Sapporo. It was a really nice trip, it was the first time she felt like they were all alone. No one knew them, no one bothered them, and no one forced them to do things, try things they didn't want to. It was nice and Haruka blushed when she thought of how much that week alone in Sapporo made her feel like she truly was on her honeymoon with her husband.

_Newlyweds_, the word alone filled Haruka with such glee, the butterflies fluttering inside her.

Haruka was brought back to reality when she felt a big callus rough hand take hers into theirs. Knowing it was Makoto, she blushed. Touching him brought back memories of _that _night.

"_The snow festival was really nice! I'm glad we got to experience it" Makoto chimed happily as their entwined hands swung together, walking back to their hotel. _

_Haruka simply nodded and enjoyed his warmth. It was their third night in Sapporo, they would be leaving on that Saturday to return back to Iwatobi by Sunday so they could spend the rest of the holiday season and their winter break with Makoto's family. _

_Entering their now rose petal free room, Makoto locked the door and took his coat off. Haruka did the same, shaking off the snow from it. Makoto plopped down onto the soft bed, his body sinking in and molding into the bed's mattress as he laid down. Haruka bit her bottom lip, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, shaking her head she was determined. She knew Makoto always left the most important decisions of their relationship up to her. He was the sweetest guy, he never wanted to hurt her. _

_Makoto happily closed his eyes and laid there still, content in his own little world when he felt a pressure on his torso. Bright blue eyes looked down at him, he blushed at the knowing fact that Haruka was straddling him. "Kiss me" She said as Makoto strained his neck up to meet hers. _

_Haruka moaned loudly when things were getting heated but Makoto would never move his hands much. He never dared to explore as Haruka took a hold of his hands and started moving them around, letting him know that it was okay with her, that it was okay to touch her. _

_She wanted this. _

_She knew he wanted this too._

_As time slowly went on, articles of clothing soon left their bodies. Shirts somewhere on the floor, socks, jeans, skirt, and tights hanging off furniture, bra on the lamp shade, panties and boxers right next on the bed. _

"_Haru-chan, are you sure about this?" Makoto's husky hot voice fanned in her ear. _

_Haruka was rendered speechless only being able to kiss his cheek to give him permission._

Makoto's warmth left her hand when the bell rang. Their day went on with surprisingly very little suspicion. When it was lunch time, Makoto kissed the top of her head and took her hand so they could go eat up on the roof like they normally did. Haruka gripped onto his hand making sure it was real. She liked not having to hide their relationship. She was a little uneasy at first when they first reached the school grounds but Makoto told her that he didn't care anymore. He never cared from the beginning. A popularity contest would not get him into Tokyo U. It was both of their goals and they couldn't wait to move in together once in Tokyo right after graduation.

They ate peacefully and spent the rest of their lunch hour in peaceful silent. Haruka laid her head on Makoto's lap and closed her eyes, the soft chilly breeze swaying her bangs. She looked up when she felt Makoto's finger tips on her lips parting them slightly. "I love you" He whispered.

Haruka blushed and tried hiding it by gently biting his finger. It was her way of telling him, that she loved him too. Makoto chuckled just thinking on how much of a tsundere his girlfriend was.

_His_ Haruka was adorable.

The bell rang and they returned to class, the ring leader who had a small mob that consisted of third and second year girls continued to stare at Makoto and Haruka holding hands. Haruka, the ice princess remained silent but Makoto, Iwatobi's heartthrob was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The ring leader was disgusted by the sight in front of her as she broke her pencil in half, gritting her teeth.

Once the bell rang, after school, Makoto was packing his things when Haruka kissed his cheek, "I'm heading over to practice now" She told him and was ready to walk out the classroom when she asked, "A-Are you walking me home?"

Makoto chuckled and nodded, "I'll be there, I promise"

Haruka gave him a slight nod in confirmation and walked out. She didn't want to admit that she was a little embarrassed still by her bold actions in Sapporo. Sure it wasn't the only time they had done it, they did a couple of times throughout their winter break but their first time would always be the most memorable to her.

Haruka hugged herself, smiling and made her way to the swim club. Once there, she entered the girl's locker room and changed. She never greeted her teammates and they ignored her just the same. Most of them already feeling the sting of her icy cold rejection. They never dared to sexually harass her, knowing all too well that she could easily take them all down and drown them in the pool. Haruka loved water, she respected it and she knew how to use it against people just as well.

She jumped into the water, making a small splash. Flipping over she just floated peacefully, closing her eyes, when she felt the waves splashing against her arms grow closer when someone invaded her personal space. "Hey, Haru-chan! Enjoying the water?" Nagisa asked when he tried to float next to her. Haruka sighed and briefly opened her eyes, "That's a very stupid question to ask me, Nagisa"

Nagisa chuckled and let the waves take him gently when he remembered something, "Oh! I almost forgot to ask! How was your winter break? Didn't you say you were going to Sapporo?"

Haruka shivered, the pool water was cold due to the winter air but that didn't stop most of the swim team from swimming; that wasn't the reason why she shivered, she felt the mood shift as she tried to calm her racing heart and reply in a calm neutral tone, "It was nice"

"_Ahhh… Makoto!" Breathy moans, back arched, and nails sinking into hard back muscles. _

"_H-H-Haruka" Panting and frisky activity. _

Haruka nearly drowned when her memories took her miles away back to _that _moment.

"Haru-chan, you're blushing" A smiled crept up on Nagisa's lips, "Did you do something naughty with Mako-chan?" He asked, smirking when her silence confirmed all he needed to know.

Haruka returned back to her feet as she lightly splashed him, "That's none of your business" She said as she swam away. Nagisa followed and bothered her, annoying her with his begs and pleas until Haruka deeply sighed, gave up, and swore him to secrecy yet again.

Nagisa was good. He was manipulative but definitely _good. _He had his ways of getting the information he wanted.

"You've done it again, Hazuki! Man, am I good!" Nagisa complimented himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Swim practice didn't last long and before Haruka knew it – it was over. Their captain not wanting them to catch hypothermia, shortened their time to only forty five minutes. The cold swim practice would help their temperature endurance but Haruka took it up a notch as she swam the full hour, waiting for Makoto to pick her up.

Makoto ran to the pool side and offered her, his hand, panicking, "Haru-chan! You'll catch a cold!"

Haruka took his warm hand and shook her head, "I'm fine"

"Hurry up and dry up. Just change, the water in the showers might be cold" Makoto begged as he took her towel and started to dry her, himself.

Haruka huffed and crossed her arms, "I can do that myself, you know"

Makoto was bending down, and looked up to her with those bright green eyes she loved so much, "I like taking care of you"

Haruka blushed and let him be, if it was Makoto then it was okay. "Can we bring out the kotatsu?" She asked, wrapping the navy blue towel around her tiny body.

Makoto titled his head, "You want the kotatsu?" Raising an eyebrow, he watched as her eyes sparkled and nodded. "You said not to catch a cold, right? I want to sit under a kotatsu with Makoto" She meekly confessed.

Haruka was too adorable, the little things about her made Makoto's heart soar. "Sure, I don't work today so we can spend as much time under the kotatsu as you want" He happily told her as she nodded and went to go change, promising him that she was going to take a bath at home.

Walking home, they arrived around sunset. Makoto entered his house to tell his parents he would be home late while Haruka made her way home to take a quick bath and get started on preparing the mackerel burgers she had planned for dinner that night.

Getting out of the bath, Haruka wrapped a towel around herself and headed to her room. She decided to wear loose fitting pajamas, settling on baggy blue sweat pants and a black camisole. Heading to the kitchen, Haruka put on her blue apron and got started preparing dinner for her and Makoto.

Living alone since she was twelve, it was nice to do whatever she wanted. Haruka usually cooked in peaceful silence since Makoto was always there, talking, telling her crazy stories about what his siblings did, occasionally she'd cook with the radio on. The sizzling of the food usually drowned out the radio's noise but it was nice to have something to listen to whenever Makoto wasn't there.

She left the back door unlocked, knowing Makoto was making his way to her place. Hearing him open and close the door behind, she smiled when she felt his firm chest against her back. Snaking his arms around her tiny waist, he settled his head on Haruka's shoulder, "Missed me?" He whispered.

Haruka closed her eyes, taking in the moment, enjoying it as she opened her eyes and continued preparing the fish patties. "Can you set up the kotatsu?" She asked as Makoto kissed her cheek and went to go get the kotatsu from the closet.

Haruka set hers and Makoto's plates on top of the kotatsu table with two cups of water. She settled underneath with Makoto. "Itadakimasu!" Haruka clapped her hands together and picked up her burger. Makoto watched her eat before taking a bite out of his burger, chuckling he shook his head. Most girls would use utensils and cut their burger but Haruka didn't care, she just ate things with her hands if it required no special utensil.

"What?" Haruka asked when she noticed Makoto staring at her.

Makoto chuckled and leaned in closer, licking away the ketchup dripping from the corner of her bottom lip. "What if I was saving that for later?" Haruka stuck her tongue out at him, laughing Makoto shook his head again, "You're a messy eater, Haru-chan"

Haruka didn't say anything, rolling her eyes she finished her food before Makoto. Once finished, Makoto snuggled with Haruka as they watched a suspense movie. She was borrowing movies from Nagisa, so whenever a scary part would come up, Makoto hid using Haruka's shoulder, his head resting on the crook of her neck. "Makoto, this movie is suspense, it's not horror" Haruka tried to explain when Makoto jolted when he heard the girl scream in the movie.

"I-I-I know! It's worse!" Makoto squeaked, "Ack!" He jumped when he heard more screaming and this time the noise of a chainsaw. He hated scary things like the graphic, bloody, and gruesome horror films or the suspense movies that used a lot of silent moments to build up the tension of terrible things to come to the characters. Haruka held his hand once he calmed down.

After the movie, it was nearing ten at night. Makoto told his parents he would be back by ten thirty the latest as he got up ready to head home. Haruka offered to walk him home, knowing all too well that he was still a bit shaken up from the scary movie.

"Thanks, Haru-chan, I'll see you tomorrow" Makoto weakly smiled and quickly pecked her lips. "P-Please m-m-make it home s-s-safely and l-l-lock your doors!" He said, twisting the knob of the door.

Haruka could feel him trembling as she let go of his hand, "Don't worry, I'll be safe" She assured him and made her way up the stone steps again to her own house.

Her boyfriend was a baby when it came to scary things, always has been ever since they were little kids, but Haruka wouldn't have it any other way.

He was cute.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_We're over" Fourteen year old Haruka coldly told him. The boy with red hair, stared at her shocked with wide eyes. Her sharp tongue quick and painful, not even allowing him a chance to let him talk it out calm and rationally with her as she walked away with arms crossed._

"_Haru-chan!" A boy with olive green hair called out to her as he happily waved his arms back and forth, signaling her to the lunch table he was sitting at. _

_Haruka made her way to him with her bento as she sat down across from him and opened her bento to find a not so pleasing lunch. "Mako-chan, do you… ahh, never mind" Haruka began and quickly stopped herself as she lifted her chopsticks and picked up a little piece of grilled squid. It would be too rude to ask Makoto, her best friend to switch lunches with her. _

_Makoto opened his own bento and saw the grilled pieces of mackerel. He smiled knowing it was Haruka's favorite and he knew she was too shy to ask for it. "Haru-chan, do you want to trade bentos? I love squid" He happily hold her handing her his lunch as she took it and gave him hers. _

_Haruka hid her blushing face with her bangs as she tried to calm her shaky hand and held Makoto's hand. He blushed when he felt hers grip his hand, squeezing it lightly. He knew she wanted to tell him something, meaning that she'd wait until after school or once they reached their neighborhood to tell him what it is that's on her mind. _

_The bell rang and the kids cheered as some ran out chasing each other with the teacher yelling for them to walk in the hallways, while others walked with friends, laughing and chatting. Makoto and Haruka walked out of the school grounds holding hands. Haruka ignored all the snickering and hushed whispers coming from girls around her who were giggling at the fact that she was holding a boy's hand without blushing. It was times like this that Haruka was thankful for Makoto's obliviousness to girls. _

_Makoto was still at an age where he hasn't noticed girls yet or at least Haruka thought so. Tugging on her hand, Makoto made them stop walking when they reached the stairs of their neighborhood. "Haru-chan, you've been uneasy all day. What's wrong?" Makoto asked her, worried that something might have happened with the boy she liked, or he at least thought she liked him, which made Makoto a little sad. Shaking his head, he frowned waiting for Haruka to answer him. As long as Haruka was happy, he wouldn't burden her with his own crush on her. _

_Haruka took a deep breath and squeezed Makoto's hand. "M-M-Makoto" She started, Makoto's heart raced, she never used his full name unless she was serious, "I like you" She finished, looking down at the ground, hiding her face from him. Makoto felt her shaking hand and squeezed it, making sure she was real. _

"_W-W-What about, Rin-chan?" Makoto asked, he had to make sure, he knew Haruka would never use him just to get back at Rin. She'd never resort to revenge. _

_Haruka rolled a small pebble with her foot as she continued to not look up, "I-I thought I liked him, but he never paid attention to us. Rin is a jerk and he never put much effort into spending time together. Grandma once told me that when two people really care about each other, they try hard to be together. I thought I really liked him… but…" Haruka hated getting emotional, she was usually passive and indifferent but it didn't hit her hard until that moment, "All I saw was Mako-chan" She cried, "Mako-chan's face, Mako-chan laughing, Mako-chan being nice to me, sharing things with me, making sure I was okay" Haruka rubbed her eyes, letting go of his hand, "Rin would leave me waiting for him, I was always all alone, but all I kept thinking was where Mako-chan was, what Makoto was doing at that moment, I wanted Makoto" Haruka cried harder and was ready to run away when Makoto stopped her. _

_Holding her in his arms, Makoto held her tightly, feeling her trembles settle, "I like Mako-chan" Haruka whimpered, gripping onto him. _

_Makoto felt like the luckiest guy alive. He vowed on that day to never hurt or leave Haruka. He'd never act like a jerk and he'd fight hard to keep their relationship strong and happy. _

_Haruka was his everything. _

"Earth to Haru-chan" Makoto waved his hand back and forth near her face as Haruka snapped out of her thoughts. Looking at him, she titled her head and gave him a simple, "Huh?"

Makoto chuckled and shook his head, "I asked if you wanted to trade lunches? My mom made mackerel and I see that you have squid today"

"Ahh… yeah, I ran out of mackerel" Haruka bitterly replied when Makoto handed her his lunch and he took hers.

"Itadakimasu!" Makoto clapped his hand together as he picked up his chopsticks and dug in. Grains of white rice were sticking onto his cheek when Haruka absentmindedly wiped the rice off his cheek as he smiled and continued happily eating.

Haruka blushed, remembering the day she confessed to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An intruder on Iwatobi High School's grounds made their way into the building, asking girls if they knew a student there. One person they asked was none other than the ring leader, the third year who had a particular dislike for the ice princess.

"Do you know Nanase, Haruka?" The intruder asked.

The ring leader girl smirked, she found this guy asking for Haruka attractive but she narrowed her eyes when she spoke up, "Don't tell me you're under her spell too?" She asked annoyed. She was getting sick and tired of having no one to flirt with or having someone pay attention to her.

The guy chuckled, "You could say that. I just want to talk to her, that's all"

The third year rolled her eyes, running a manicured sharp nail on his cheek, "What's in it for me? You look like a guy who's up to compromise. What do I get in return for telling you where you can find her?"

He smirked, yanking her closer as he whispered into her ear, "Whatever you want to do with this body. Just tell me where I can find Haruka"

He felt the third year shiver as she nodded and agreed, "Fine"

He was about to pull away when he added, "I want it to be a surprise so won't you help me by surprising her?"

She sighed and agreed again, "Very well then" She said, rolling her eyes as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. "Thanks, babe" He called out, waving his hand as he made his way out, informing her that he'd return tomorrow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back arched as she was slammed against the chair. Haruka winced from the impact as the girls who were bullying her before jumped her after school. They tied her down to the wooden chair with rope as the ring leader third year circled her around. Taking a strand of Haruka's long black silky hair, the bully smirked, "I wonder if your hair turns white when it's chopped off, Ice _Witch_" She snickered as she held up the black pair of scissors.

The other third years and some second years held their own pairs of colorful scissors to look threatening. Haruka wanted to laugh, not finding them threatening at all but she was a bit nervous. She liked her long black hair. She vowed long ago as a little girl that she would never dye it or cut it because a seven year old Makoto complimented her beautiful silky hair and told her that he loved her long hair.

"I've given you enough time to explain yourself" The ring leader began when Haruka bit back, her voice turning into a low growl, "Funny, I've never seen you _ever _approach me before" She smirked as the girl glared at her, "What's your relationship to Tachibana-kun?!" She yelled, ignoring Haruka's comments.

Haruka huffed, she baldly wanted to cross her arms out of habit, "Are you really _that _dense?' She asked the ring leader.

The bully gripped the scissors tighter as she pulled on Haruka's hair. Haruka winced at the pain as the girl placed the scissor's blades between her strands of hair, "Tell me! I swear, I'll do it!" The third year yelled as Haruka tried to stay calm, on the inside she was slightly panicking. She knew that hair grows back and hers would grow back fast but she hated the fact that someone who wasn't Makoto, was touching her hair and doing as they pleased with it.

"If it doesn't concern you then it's none of your business so let me go or I swear you'll regret it" Haruka growled as she squirmed around, the rope scratched and burned her skin but she didn't care. She was tired of entertaining these bullies as she jerked the chair side to side. Haruka closed her eyes when she felt herself fall onto the floor as she continued to squirm, the rope irritating her reddening pale skin.

The third year crouched reminding Haruka of a delinquent only instead of having a metal bat, she was holding a pair of office scissors. If she had any tattoos then she would have easily made the Yakuza recruiting cut. Taking a hold of Haruka's bangs, the third year forced Haruka to look up to her, "Why did you put Tachibana-kun under your spell?" She fiercely asked, her voice like molten lava.

Haruka so badly wanted to spit in her face, she would have done it if it weren't for her throat being dry. Shaking her head, she laughed taking the ring leader off guard, "You're so stupid" Haruka laughed.

It was chilling, icy cold, and filled with a haunting emptiness that the third year gulped wanting to get up and take a step back. Reminding herself why she was doing this, she regained her composure as she slapped Haruka. She continued to slap Haruka until the side of her face met with the wooden floor of the swim club. Luckily it wasn't concrete but Haruka easily bled and bruised, always has since she was a little girl.

Haruka could taste the iron of her blood pooling inside her mouth as she spat it out, the third year dodged as she stood up. She was about to spit the rest of it and aim it at the ring leader's nice clean shiny black shoes when the swim club's doors opened. The third year and rest of her group scurried away, taking the back doors as they all ran away.

Haruka violently coughed up the rest of the blood as she felt familiar hands on hers as they tried to untie the rope. "Haruka! What happened?" Makoto's panicking voice soothed Haruka's nerves as he helped her up on her feet.

Haruka frowned at the marks left by the tight rope around her wrists as she sighed and shook her head, "Just some girls giving me a hard time, I'm fine, let's just go home" She told him as she began walking out of the club room.

Makoto wanted to hold her hand but stopped her with his hard words instead, "It was the same girls as before, wasn't it?" He asked her, when he didn't get a response from her, he asked her again, "Wasn't it, Haruka?"

Haruka nodded and wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth. "It's fine, I can take care of them"

Makoto heavily sighed, "Haru-chan, even you're not invincible. If they were guys, I would have taken care of it but these are girls, and not just one girl but a whole group!"

Haruka knew Makoto would start hyperventilating and worry to the point where he'd get sick with a fever but she didn't want him to. She appreciated knowing she could always count on him for anything but this was something she had to take care of herself. Even if she had to use drastic measures to get them off her back. All she wanted was to try and enjoy her senior year. She just wanted to swim freely and spend time with her boyfriend and her boyfriend's family but it seemed like asking for the little things proved to be too much trouble to the fates.

Haruka turned around to face Makoto, walking back to his still form, she hugged him and breathed in his warm comforting scent. "I'll be fine, I promise" She reassured him. Gently taking his hand, they were about to make their way out when they heard someone's booming laughter.

They looked towards the opened doors of the swim club as an all but forgotten familiar figure leaned against the door frame with crossed arms. "So I see you two are still together" He laughed, his sharp pointy teeth shining as he narrowed his eyes, "I was supposed to save her, guess you beat me to it, Mako-chan"

Makoto had this sinking feeling of uneasiness as he mentally cringed at the nickname. It didn't sound right coming from him, as he heard him speak up, "Guess my little plan failed"

Makoto took a moment to process what he just said as he fought the urge to launch at him and punch him in the face, "You set this up?!" Makoto growled, he didn't care that they haven't seen their so called 'friend' since middle school but endangering Haruka's life never sat well with Makoto. Friend or otherwise, he would protect her at all cost.

Laughter filled the room and echoed throughout the quiet swim club as he spoke up, ignoring Makoto as he looked directly at Haruka. "Remember me?" He asked.

Haruka stood frozen, her eyes widening when she finally faced her past. Her knees wanted to give out on her as she felt like she could hear the deafening sound of her heart pounding against her ribcage.

"R-R-Rin"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

I updated fairly fast, surprisingly, so I don't have much to say other than two questions:

What do you think will happen next? Dun. Dun. Duuuun!

And will Haruka ever finally stand up to her bullies? Remember, she's a tough cookie!

Ps. I've noticed a slight increase of Fem!Haru x Makoto pics on the FREE! Tumblr blogs. Yatta! 8D

Until next time!

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


End file.
